


Part of Your World

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [33]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Feels, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier is a sea witch who finds Ciri crying by the edge of the ocean. She's lonely and desperate to find her Destiny so Jaskier offers to escort her to him.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 92
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was a prompt by a guest user called 'woods'. They wanted Sea Witch!Jaskier with some kind of fairy tale elements. The prompt was one of the sorceresses asking for help to woo Geralt. I didn't get much inspiration with that so I went a bit loose with the prompt. I hope that's alright!

Jaskier swam as hard as he could towards the surface. He could see the sun sparkling through the water, calling to him, begging him to breach the waves and bask in the warmth of its glow. He loved the surface. The people were always so interesting and the music. Sweet Kostroma, the music. The mermaids could sing well enough underwater and yes, Jaskier wasn’t one to turn his nose up at joining in with their choirs, but the music of humans… Oh ho ho! It was something else indeed. 

He broke free and dived through the air. He didn’t quite have the grace of the mermaids, but having eight tentacles flying out behind him instead of their delicate fins would have that effect. Still he was faster than any of them, and he was stronger too. He had also inherited his mother’s magical talents. Unlike the mermaids, he could transform into human form. So really, who was winning?

He crashed back into the ocean before bobbing back up to up at the beautiful sky. The sun was high and shining bright. There were wisps of clouds drifting through air. Jaskier was always entranced by the clouds. Water… in the air. 

Fucking magic!

And they never stayed still. They were always changing, just like the ocean. Sometimes they were light and fluffy like something out of a fairytale, but Jaskier loved them when they were swirling and dark, calling on the storms. He loved storms. Most of the mermaids were scared of the storms, except the mermaid warriors who protected their underground palaces. Jaskier, delighted in the chaos, the way the ocean pushed and pulled everything in it. There was a certain thrill about just relaxing and letting the current take him wherever it so pleased. 

There were no such storms and currents today. The sky was blue and ocean was still. Jaskier sighed as he let his hand dance over the surface of the water, creating ripples with his fingers, and he began to sing. There was no words that a human could understand, just feelings, emotions and a dash of chaos then sent shockwaves of energy through the air until he heard…

“Crying?” He muttered and turned his head in the direction of the soft sobbing. He frowned and plunged back under the water, swimming as fast as he could towards the shore. 

As he approached the harbour he peeked out, barely lifting his head above the waves. There was a young girl with her dress pushed up to her knees as she dangled her ankles in the salty sea water. Her hair was long and ashen, falling down past her shoulders in waves that a sorceress would envy. Her cheeks were blotchy and tearstained, the source of the sobbing. 

Jaskier swam to a secluded corner of the shore and pulled himself onto the beach. As he did he released his magic and his tentacles morphed into human legs. With another burst of magic he was clothed in the finest silk trousers and a soft linen shirt. He thought about a matching doublet but, having spent most of his life topless under the sea, he didn’t really like them. He shook himself dry with the help of one final wave of chaos and sauntered over to the little girl. “Are you alright?” 

She gasped and jumped up, pulling a dagger from the folds of her dress. “Don’t touch me!”

Jaskier put his hands up. “I’m not going to, I just heard you crying. I can sit over here and listen, if you need that?” He slowly moved back away from the girl, putting a few metres away in between them. 

The girl glared and waved the dagger in his direction. “Stay over there and don’t talk.”

“As you wish.”

“I said don’t talk!”

Jaskier’s mouth snapped shut and he waved his hand, gesturing for her to continue. 

“Do you know who I am?” The girl asked, narrowing her eyes at him and still not lowering the dagger. Jaskier shook his head. “Good.” She sheathed her dagger and turned to stare out into the ocean. “My parents died when I was a child and apparently I’m linked by Destiny to some witcher but my… my aunt won’t tell me anything about him. Only she’s too busy with… with working at the, the blacksmith and all my friends treat me like glass no matter how many times I tell them that I’m just… just Fiona.” 

Jaskier hummed and tilted his head as he listened. She was lying to him. He didn’t know why yet but she was absolutely hiding something, then again, so was he. She had no idea that he wasn’t as human as he appeared. 

“And I keep dreaming of wolves, white wolves with yellow eyes. It’s driving me mad and I can’t sleep! I know it’s got something to do with my Destiny and I’m just so angry!” Fiona hissed. 

“So you’re not upset?” Jaskier asked quietly. 

“Of course I’m upset!” Fiona growled. “But mostly I’m just fucking cross at my gran… my aunt.”

“Your gran aunt?” Jaskier let out a soft laugh. 

“I told you to shut up!” She hissed again. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “My apologies, Fiona. What if I help you find this witcher?”

Fiona’s eyes lit up. “You would do that?”

Jaskier shrugged. “Sounds like an adventure. I love adventures! But I do have one condition.”

Fiona’s face transformed back into a fierce scowl. Jaskier didn’t mind. She was right not to trust him. She didn’t know him at all. “What?”

“I would like a lute!” He grinned. He could magic one up but they never sounded as good as ones that had been lovingly crafted. “Mine was taken from me and I simply cannot be without a lute.”

Fiona laughed. “You’re a bard?”

He winked and did a little bow. “Jaskier, at your service.”

She wrinkled her nose. “No. Don’t bow.” 

Jaskier raised an eyebrow. “Alright then. No bows, but I am a bard, little one. I may forget.” He winked, playing along with the back story she had created for him. 

And so they set off, to find the witcher. They passed through Cintra on the way. Fiona made Jaskier wait outside the city whilst she procured him a lute. He wasn’t entirely sure that she hadn’t stolen it, she was acting incredible suspicious about the whole affair, but he had a lute so he wasn’t going to complain. Jaskier gently pressed Fiona for details on her mysterious witcher that she was apparently linked to. He’d never met a witcher and he was intrigued. He knew witchers were monster hunters but they also tended to stay away from the sea creatures. They were not designed to fight in the depths of the oceans. Jaskier was pretty sure he was safe.

He would just stay in human form until he was away from the witcher. 

He’d be fine.

* * *

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Fiona asked as they peered at the campfire together. 

Jaskier had found a lovely spot by the river and charmed a couple of fish into his hands so they would have dinner. 

Now he just had to cook the things. Fiona was very human and would probably run a mile if he were to just eat the fish raw. Although personally he didn’t see the problem with it. Humans were just fussy. He sighed and prodded at the firewood. Jaskier’s magic could be incredibly powerful…. around water. He was shit at fire. You didn’t need fire in the ocean so why would a sea witch have fire magic, but he was also not the one that was going to freeze to death if he didn’t get the fire started. 

“Yes.” He snapped. “Can you do any better?”

Fiona tilted her head and glared at him with fierce green eyes. “Yes. Now give it here!” 

She did do better and within minutes they were sat by a fire roasting the fish that Jaskier had prepared. Jaskier played whilst they were waiting, old sea shanties that he’d heard pirates sing from their boats. He knew some songs from the main land, he’d visited enough times but the shanties were uplifting and helped to cheer up his young companion. 

As he sang he let out tendrils of magic to search for Geralt of Rivia, calling on the clouds and the rivers to help guide him. They told him of a castle high up in the mountains where the witchers of the Wolf School hid out over winter, but spring was blooming over the Continent and the witchers would soon be back on the path. Geralt, he learned as he sang, was a white haired witcher also known as the Butcher of Blaviken. This worried Jaskier. He had already grown quite fond of the young girl that sat beside him and the moniker seemed a little violent. He would be sure to be near a source of water when he guided them towards Geralt, he didn’t want to be totally useless against the monster slayer. 

Fiona asked him about his life and family as they ate. He lied of course. He invented a whole new backstory for himself as not to alarm the young girl. The Viscount de Lettenhove. She noted that she’d never heard of the Lettenhove estate and he mumbled something about it being an obscure place, which is why he had left to become a bard. He could see she didn’t believe him by the way she scrunched up her nose. 

“We all have our secrets… Fiona.” He said pointedly. “But I promise you that I won’t harm you. I will take you to your destiny and then fuck off.”

Fiona blushed at the use of her name and stared at the flames of the fire. “Ciri.” She muttered. “My name is Ciri.”

Jaskier laughed and smiled fondly at the young girl. “It is nice to meet you, Ciri.”

“So where are you really from?” She asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“Oh ho ho!” He laughed at her tenacity. “I’m afraid that’s a little bigger than a name, my dear. Let’s just say it is a beautiful place that is far far away from here.”

She glared at him. “You’re not human.”

It wasn’t a question.

He tilted his head. “Right. That’s quite an accusation.”

“Fae?” She asked. 

“No.”

“Doppler?”

“Ciri, no.” He sighed.   
“Werewolf!” She grinned and clapped her hands together. 

He pouted. “Oh for love of… follow me.” 

“Why?”

“Do you want to know or not?” He snapped. 

“Urgh. Fine.” She muttered and they walked together towards the river. 

Jaskier gestured for her to remain on the bank whilst he waded into the water. It wasn’t deep but it was enough that he could change back into his real form. His clothes melted away as his legs morphed back into tentacles. He pulled at the river with his magic to create a spinning orb of water, passing it back and forth between his hands. 

“A mermaid?” Ciri gasped and he shook his head. 

“A sea witch.” He corrected her and waved a tentacle at her. “I don’t have fins.”

Ciri snorted. “But you’re a man. How can you be a witch?”

Jaskier looked down at his lower body and then sighed. Humans. So narrow-minded. “You are a hu-man, but you don’t see me questioning your gender.” He muttered. 

“Oh.” 

“Enough now. Get back to camp. We’ll continue searching for Geralt in the morning.” He shuffled back to the river and changed back into his human form, clothes and all. 

“Alright.” Ciri mumbled with a yawn. “Goodnight, then.”

“Night, Ciri.” He replied softly, he wasn’t tired yet. So he turned back to the fire to watch the flames dance in the darkness of the night. He hummed a lullaby under his breath until Ciri fell asleep. 

When he eventually joined the girl in the land of dreams, he dreamt of the oceans that he was now so far away from.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re going the wrong way!” Ciri snapped as Jaskier changed direction for what felt like the hundredth time in a minute. “You are lost and we are going the wrong way!”

Jaskier closed his eyes and listened carefully to the hum of the water. He sang back to thank the rivers and the clouds. They weren’t as used to his kind as the oceans were but the water knew where to find Geralt. The water also knew that someone was hunting the young princess of Cintra, most likely soldiers of Queen Calanthe trying to get her granddaughter back. Jaskier asked if Ciri would prefer to go home rather than trek all the way up to the village just south of Witcher’s keep in the mountains but the girl had fire and she refused to go back to Cintra until she had met her Destiny.

“We are not going the wrong way, cub.” Jaskier hummed with a flick of his wrist. “I am simply keeping those pesky Cintran soldiers off our backs. Unless you would like to ret—”

“I’m not going home!” Ciri snapped. “We’ve been walking for over a week. I want to find him.”

“Then trust me!” Jaskier pulled the young girl into a hug. “I wouldn’t lead you astray, princess.”

It was getting colder the further north they went and he could see Ciri starting to shiver. She hadn’t been wearing the most appropriate clothes for travelling in when they’d met. Jaskier had managed to weave her a better one from the nearby river that he made sure to follow as best as he could but it still wasn’t doing enough to keep out the cold of the fading winter. 

Ciri huffed but hugged him back. “You’d better not, bard.”

“I promise.” He stroked her hair as he held her close, trying to absorb the cold from her tiny body. He sang under his breath, a tale of a lion cub on its first adventure to find its Destiny. The magic spell wove around them and Ciri stopped shivering in his arms. 

“Thanks, Jaskier.” She hummed. “That was a pretty song.”

Jaskier grinned and laughed. “Well I had a good muse. Now let’s make camp. I think we’re only a day away from the village Geralt will be passing through on the way down from the witchers’ keep.”

“Another day!” Ciri buried her face in her hands. 

He laughed. “I know, I know. Life on the path is hard, cub, but life is the greatest adventure of all!”

Ciri pouted. “Fine. Tell me more about your home.”

So, as they started to make camp for the night, he did. He told her all about the mermaids and the warriors that guarded their underwater citadels. He told her about the choirs made from all the sea creatures who wanted to join. It didn’t matter that she’d heard it all before by this point. She rested her head on her chin and watched him in awe. Her green eyes sparkling brighter than the ocean itself. He told her about the caves where he lived with his mother, the Queen of the Sea Witches. She could be cruel at times, extorting unreasonable demands from the mermaids that asked for her assistance. Jaskier often took pity on the mermaids, intercepting them before they could reach his mother’s lair. He would offer his assistance instead, his magic was almost as powerful as the Queen’s after all. Some mermaids wanted to see the human world, like he could, and he could hardly deny them the pleasure. Others just wanted enchanted necklaces and seashells. 

“Sea shells?” Ciri asked. “Why would you enchant a seashell?”

Jaskier tilted his head. “To capture a song of course!”

“Huh.” Ciri scrunched up her nose but didn’t question it further. 

Jaskier continued his tales of the ocean until the stars were glittering in the sky and Ciri had fallen asleep. He glanced around at their camp and sang an old coastal lullaby, pulling condensation from the cool night air and wrapping it around the camp in a protection spell. He peered at Ciri and tilted his head. She hadn’t noticed the web of magic around her and was still sleeping peacefully. 

He hadn’t been entirely honest with her. The village was barely a half hour walk from their camp but he wanted to meet this witcher, this Butcher of Blaviken before he let Ciri anywhere near him. Yes, he was potentially fucking with Destiny but it was the right thing to do, he knew in his heart it was the right thing to do. He stole away into the night, leaving the young girl sleeping under his spell. If there was any problems then he would be alerted immediately. 

But now, it was time to meet the witcher. 

By the time he reached the rundown tavern most of the patrons were asleep. Jaskier slunk through the door and peered around. His lute was on his back, partly to keep up the appearance of being a harmless human, and he was fiddling with the strap. He glanced at the empty tables until he spotted a figure near the back of the room. He adjusted his eyes to the darkness of the room, silver hair, two swords. 

“Got you.” He muttered. 

The witcher’s eyes flashed up as his words and he pulled his swords closer to him. 

“Easy, witcher.” Jaskier grinned. “I’m just a bard.”

He sauntered across the room until he was opposite Geralt. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting from a witcher but Geralt wasn’t it. The man was fucking gorgeous. Soft moonlit hair and eyes like molten gold. Fuck, Jaskier was gone. How was a slayer of monsters so fucking attractive?

“Bard?” Geralt hummed, still not letting go of his swords. 

“Witcher, Geralt of Rivia I presume?” The flashed his most charming smile at the witcher, careful not to let any of his magic ripple out. 

“You have a contract?” Geralt grunted.

Jaskier slid into the seat opposite Geralt, letting his gaze roam over the muscular form hidden behind the black leather armour. It was a shame that Geralt’s kind were made to kill creatures like him, because what he wouldn’t give to ravish the man. He’d obviously stared too long as Geralt cleared his throat. Jaskier slowly returned his gaze to the man’s devastatingly beautiful face and grinned. He winked at the witcher and licked his lips. 

“Not a contract no.” Jaskier traced a pattern with his fingers on the table in front of him and leaned towards Geralt. “Just returning something of yours.”

Geralt frowned. “What?”

“Had a little run in with Destiny, did you witcher?” He sang gently. The ale in the tankard rippled slightly and Geralt’s hand flew up to the medallion on his chest.

“The fuck?” 

Jaskier should have been worried that he was giving himself away. He hadn’t meant to. He certainly hadn’t expected to flirt with the witcher but by Kostroma, he was completely enchanted by this witcher. He would be dreaming of those soft amber eyes for decades to come. Surely someone so beautiful couldn’t really have earned the title of Butcher.   
He sighed and pouted. He should probably check for Ciri’s sake. 

“So, Geralt…” He reached out to pull Geralt’s drink towards him. The witcher was still stunned enough to let Jaskier take the ale. It wasn’t very nice ale but it sated some of his growing thirst. “Tell me, how does one earn the moniker of Butcher? You don’t seem the sort to ruthlessly murder a village.”

Geralt grunted. “I am.”

Jaskier pouted and rested his chin on his hands. “Come on, there must be your side of the story.”

Geralt was still scowling at him. “You’re not human.”

Jaskier sighed. “Well. No, but before you try to kill me, I would like to introduce you to your child surprise.”

“Calanthe sent you?” Geralt snarled and snatched his drink back. 

Jaskier shook his head and laughed. “Oh ho ho! No. No no no. No. Calanthe is chasing us. This was all Ciri’s idea.”

“Ciri?”

“The child.”

“She’s… a girl?” Geralt grunted and Jaskier once again cursed land dwellers and their gender obsession. 

“She’s a child and your Destiny.” Jaskier poked the witcher in the chest. “Now, Butcher. Is it safe for her to meet you or are you going to kill us all?”

Geralt snarled and stood up. “Fuck off, bard.”

“Geralt. Please.” Jaskier jumped up and gripped Geralt’s arm. “My gut tells me they’re wrong about you.”

“They’re not.” Geralt turned away, refusing to meet Jaskier’s eyes but there was a vulnerability in Geralt’s voice that drew Jaskier in. 

“She’s sleeping. Come to the camp. It’s not far. We don’t have to wake her.” Jaskier pulled Geralt towards the door. The witcher was still glaring up a storm but slung his swords over his back and followed Jaskier willingly. 

“Will you tell me what you are?” Geralt murmured as they walked from the tavern. 

Jaskier, still holding Geralt’s hand, gazed at the witcher with a tilt of his head. “Not yet.” He replied with a smile and a wink. 

When they reached the camp Geralt froze on the spot and just stared at Ciri. The girl was still asleep and Jaskier’s magic was unbroken. He watched Geralt carefully as they stood at the edge of the trees. Geralt seemed perturbed by the whole situation so Jaskier squeezed his hand gently. The gestured appeared to remind Geralt that they were even holding hands and he yanked his fingers from Jaskier’s grasp. 

Jaskier sighed and put his hands on his hips instead. “So.” He drew out the word as he tilted his head at Geralt. “What are you going to do?”

“Hmm.” 

Jaskier chuckled. The witcher was almost as bad as the krakens, a grumbly old monster that never had much to say. Still Jaskier was quite fond of them. He knew exactly where to tickle them to have them practically purring, or the underwater equivalent at any rate. If you knew the right places krakens would turn into oversized cats. It was a shame they had such a bad reputation really, he blamed the humans for that one. They could really be the real monsters of the Continent. He let the witcher brood in silence as he watched his child of Destiny. 

He clapped Geralt on the back and headed towards the nearby river. He’d been in his human form for too long and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. The river wouldn’t be as good as the vast spacious waters of the ocean but at least it would be cool and wet against his natural form. 

“I’ll be by the river.” He whispered to Geralt who was still staring at Ciri. “If you harm her, Geralt.”

“I won’t.” 

“Good.” Jaskier believed the witcher, gods only knew why. Geralt still hadn’t explained Blaviken but there was just something about those gorgeous eyes that Jaskier couldn’t help but trust. 

Perhaps he was a fool, or perhaps Destiny was making her presence felt. Ciri would be safe with Geralt. He was sure of it. Once he reached the river he sank into the water and let his true form show. He let out a happy sigh of relief. He enjoyed walking amongst the humans but the water was his home. He ducked his head under the water and watched as the river flowed above him. A human would have been pulled away by the current but his tentacles kept him gripped in place as he sang to himself under the water. 

His mother would have a fit if she saw him like this. She didn’t like humans and fraternising with witchers, well that would have been unforgivable, but bathing in the rivers as opposed to the Great Seas. He might as well say goodbye to his home, but she hadn’t found out yet and he’d been doing this for years already. 

Through the water he could just open see the twinkling stars up in the night sky. They were really so beautiful. The humans took them for granted. Jaskier loved the stars. He was momentarily distracted as a pike swam past him. He called out to the creature and it bumped its nose against his fingers. Jaskier contemplated making the fish a late night snack but he’d eaten well with Ciri earlier. So he let the fish go on its way. It danced through his tentacles like a cat would wrap around its owners legs and then swam off. 

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. His mother did have a point. The river was just so cramped. He wanted to swim, to dive, to be free. 

“Jaskier!” He heard Geralt’s voice from the river bank. 

He rolled his eyes and sat up in the river, rising back up to the surface. He shook the water from his hair as he broke free of the water. Geralt was staring frantically into the river. “Yes, darling?” Jaskier grinned back at the witcher. 

Geralt’s eyes were almost completely black in the darkness of the night and along with his silver hair and swords, he almost looked like a monster himself. “Jaskier? You’re alright. I thought. I thought you’d drowned.”

Jaskier laughed and ran a hand through his hair. His fingers were webbed in his natural form and Geralt was sure to have noticed. He also had gills just under his chin. “I assure you, dear witcher, that is not a problem.”

“You’re a mermaid?” Geralt raised an eyebrow. 

“Not quite.” He raised a tentacle from the water to give a wave to the witcher. 

“Hmm. A… sea witch? I thought they were mythical.”

Jaskier huffed and fell back into the water. Geralt hadn’t immediately tried to kill him so he decided he was safe for now. The water splashed up around him and he grinned, flicking his wrist to make sure the waves hit the witcher. 

He heard Geralt’s disgruntled growl and he giggled under the water. What he wasn’t expecting was for Geralt to jump into the river after him? He was pushed away with the current before he swam back over to the witcher. He breached the surface and glared at Geralt. Geralt’s hair was dripping wet and he was smirking at Jaskier, who noted with glee that Geralt’s swords were lying on the bank. He dived forward and tackled the witcher under the water. Geralt snarled and bared his teeth but there was a quirk of a smile on his lips. They fell together into the depth of the river. Geralt did well to fight against him but Jaskier had the advantage. This was his domain. He wrapped two of his tentacles around Geralt’s legs with his arms around Geralt’s shoulders. He made sure to let the witcher up to breathe frequently as the tumbled in the water and every so often he let Geralt think that he was gaining the upper hand. 

“Jaskier?” 

Both witcher and sea witch froze as they bobbed up to the surface and stared at Ciri who was on the banks of the river. 

“Fuck!” Geralt cursed and disentangled himself from Jaskier’s grip, swimming back to shore. He picked up his swords and fled back to the camp. Ciri watched the witcher go as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

Jaskier pouted. He wondered when the witcher had last let himself have fun like that. It had been unexpected but Jaskier had not complained. He’d enjoyed his tussle with Geralt. He could almost believe they could be friends…

Maybe even more. 

He sighed wistfully as he thought about Geralt’s golden eyes. 

Gods he wanted him. 

“Who was that?” Ciri asked. “And why were you fighting?”

Jaskier snapped back out of his Geralt filled daydreamed and smirked at the princess. “Oh we weren’t really fighting. Just having some fun. That, my dear Ciri, was your Destiny.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I do a lot of my writing over on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com) atm because I'm struggling to focus on longer works. So if you like ficlets or general witcher fun, come follow me ☺️
> 
> \- Wolfie


	3. Chapter 3

The night had been an awkward one. Jaskier had insisted it was too late to go after Geralt but Ciri hadn’t wanted to go back to sleep. He wasn’t proud about it but he had charmed the young girl back into a magical slumber. He hoped that she wouldn’t be too angry with him. Geralt had still been nearby, he knew that much but the witcher kept his distance. 

Jaskier had changed back to his human form so he could stay with Ciri whilst she slept. He didn’t sleep as much as humans did but he did manage to catch a few winks before the dawn creeped over the horizon. Jaskier rolled over on the ground with a groan. He never enjoyed the sunlight in the early morning. It took him a while to adjust to the light. He buried his face into his sleeves and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“She won’t wake up.” 

Jaskier yelped and sat up, his head spinning at the sudden movement. “G-Geralt?” He slurred and blinked a few times. Geralt was indeed sat across them poking at the ashes of the campfire. His swords were strapped to his back and his was looking all grumpy in his black leather armour. 

Honestly, how did anyone manage to look that attractive with a constant frown on their face?

But Jaskier also remembered how they had laughed together in the water, the bright smile on Geralt’s face. It had been absolutely radiant in its beauty. He also remembered the way they had held hands on the walk from the tavern, he wasn’t sure Geralt had even realised they were doing it but Jaskier had been giddy the entire time. 

He’d always had a habit of falling in love too fast, but this time was a whole new level. He wanted to pull Geralt down into the depths of the ocean and never let him leave. It was such a pity that witchers needed the air to breathe. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been staring at Geralt, in his sleepy haze, but it suddenly dawned on him that Geralt had spoken to him, not a question exactly but one that still required an answer. 

“Ah umm… yes. No. She won’t.” Jaskier hummed and looked down at Ciri. She was curled up in a ball and her long ashen hair was covering her face. “She wanted to go after you. She almost ran off into the night.”

Geralt let out a low growl. “She could have been hurt.”

Jaskier huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, yes. You see that is exactly why I put the spell on her. Oh don’t look at me like that, Geralt. It is easily reversible.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“What’s… what’s stopping me?” Jaskier threw his hands up and then flopped back onto the ground. “Geralt!” He whined. “You ran away the moment she saw you!”

“Hmm.”

“Oh stop with your hums and grunts.” He muttered. “I’ll wake her and you can explain to Ciri why you ran away like a coward!” He snapped. 

Geralt sighed and rested his forehead on his fingers. “I’m no coward, bard.”

“Oh really?” Jaskier grumbled. “Because from where I’m standing you look exactly like a coward.”

“Calanthe would have my head.” 

“Calanthe is fighting a force that is greater than all of us, Geralt. Ciri is lonely. She thought that finding you might change that. She’s a good kid. I promised her that I would help find you and I really hate breaking my promises.”

That was true. It was part of a sea witch’s genetic make-up. A promise made must be kept. It could make them feel very sick for weeks if they broke that promise. It was why his mother was so particular in the wording she used whilst when making deals with the mermaids. Jaskier wasn’t quite so lucky. He’d spent many a month in bed after failing to finish a bargain that he’d made. 

“I’ll talk to her, but she’s too young for the path. We’ll take her back to Cintra.” Geralt muttered. 

Jaskier snorted. “We?”

“You started this mess.” Geralt smirked. 

Jaskier raised his eyebrow and sauntered over to the witcher, cupping his cheek in his hands. “Why, dear heart, it’s almost as if you want to spend more time with me?” 

“Hmm.”

“Hmm yourself.” Jaskier licked his lips and then leant forward to brush a kiss on Geralt’s cheek before the nerves got the better of him. 

Geralt grabbed his wrist before he could properly pull away. “Jaskier.”

“Yes, Geralt?” He asked, his cheeks heating up as he tried not to overthink what he’d just done. 

“That’s. That’s not a good idea.” Geralt closed his eyes and threw Jaskier’s wrist away as if it had burned him. 

Jaskier’s heart clenched in his chest and he pulled his arms around his chest. “No. Of course not, witcher. I am a monster after all.”

Geralt grunted and nodded towards Ciri. “Wake her. We’ll, I’ll take her home.”

Jaskier sighed. So it was ‘I’ now. Well that wasn’t entirely unexpected and he did need to get home. If he headed west from this part of the forest he would be back to the coast sooner than if travelled to Cintra with Ciri and Geralt. His mother would be wondering where’s he’d gotten to by now. It had been a long time away, even for him. He chewed on his lip, pulling at the rough skin. He didn’t want to leave Geralt. It was foolish, he’d only known him for a few waking hours but he wanted to know more. He just felt that if he let the witcher go now then he would regret it. 

He’d regret it for a long time. 

“Cintra is by the coast.” He said, his voice cracking. “It would be safer to travel together.” 

Geralt fixed him with a fiery stare but Jaskier didn’t back down. They were still close enough to the river for him to be able to use his magic but he honestly didn’t believe Geralt would hurt him. He stared back with as much fierceness as he could muster and put one hand on his hip. Eventually Geralt snarled. “Fine.”

“Fine.” 

“Just wake her already.” Geralt grumbled. 

Jaskier stroked his fingers through Ciri’s hair. “Time to wake up, little lion cub.” He sang in her ear. 

She groaned and rolled over. Jaskier smirked at Geralt. “See, she’s fine.”

“Hmm.”

* * *

The journey back to Cintra was not an eventful one. Geralt and Ciri glared at each other for the first couple of days whilst Jaskier filled the silence with tunes from his lute. He tried to make sure he kept the lyrics as far away from love as possible but every time his gaze met Geralt’s he just wanted to sing of his desire for the witcher. As a result he frequently resorted to singing more bawdy, not entirely Ciri appropriate songs. He couldn’t help it. They were just less embarrassing than pouring his heart out in front of Geralt. 

After the first few days, Geralt had grumbled an apology for running away to the princess. She had lit up and pulled him into a hug. Geralt had given Jaskier a look of sheer surprise and Jaskier had cackled about it for days but after that moment things had settled down. Ciri told Geralt all about her life at Cintra and Geralt in return told them both snippets of his life on the path. 

Jaskier mostly listened. He still hummed and sang in the background, strumming happily on his lute but he absorbed the new information about Geralt and Ciri like a sponge. The poems and ballads already forming in his head. 

They were a days ride away from Cintra when he caught Geralt staring at him across the camp. Ciri was already curled up asleep with her head on Geralt’s lap. Destiny was a funny thing. Ciri seemed to already see Geralt like some kind of parental figure but had accepted that they would go back to Cintra until she was older. Geralt for his part seemed to have settled into the role of parent with an ease that neither witcher nor sea witch had anticipated. Jaskier supposed he should have known really, despite all his grumpiness, Geralt was at his core fiercely protective over those he deemed to be worthy. It hadn’t taken long to work that one out, and Jaskier was certain the reason the child surprise scared Geralt so much was that he didn’t believe himself to be worthy of her. 

It was utter bollocks. 

Geralt had given the girl more care and attention in the few weeks he had known her than Calanthe had given her in the years she’d spent in court. Jaskier could relate to that one. Being the child of royalty was not all it cracked up to be. His mother spent more time on her potions and her contracts and spells than on her only son. He had had to entertain himself for years, and it seemed Ciri had been the same. She was thriving under Geralt’s care. She soaked up the storied he told as much as Jaskier did. Jaskier even noticed that Ciri had started mimicking Geralt’s actions and manner of speaking. It was all fascinating. Humans were a funny bunch. 

But now Geralt’s attention was solely focussed on him whilst the girl was asleep. Jaskier felt his cheeks heat up under the witcher’s gaze and he put away his notebook with a heavy sigh. 

“You know, dear heart. The way the fire dances in your eyes is absolutely sinful.” The words fell from his lips before he could stop them. 

Geralt rolled his eyes and smirked. “I told you, it’s not a good idea.”

Jaskier pouted. “I know, I know. I don’t expect anything, dear witcher, but it would be a tragedy if you didn’t know how beautiful you are.”

Geralt tilted his head and smiled at Jaskier so softly that he thought his heart might explode. “Says the creature who could woo a thousand monarchs.”

Jaskier winked. “Only a thousand?” 

“Hmm.” Geralt gently lifted Ciri up and carried her to her bedroll. She wiggled in his arms as he moved her but she didn’t wake. Jaskier hummed gently under his breath to weave a spell so they wouldn’t disturb the sleeping princess. Once she was settled Geralt came to sit next to Jaskier, bumping their shoulders together. “A thousand monarchs and one witcher.”

Jaskier choked and turned to face Geralt, his face burning hotter than the fire. “I’m sorry, What?!”

Geralt chuckled. 

“Oh ho ho! No!” Jaskier gaped at Geralt, trying to stop his magic from going feral and turning him back into his natural form. “You do not get to just laugh! Weeks, Geralt. I have been pining over you and your gorgeous eyes for weeks! And then what? You suddenly flirt back! It’s just not fair.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow at him. “You changed your mind?”

“What?! No! No!” Jaskier groaned and leant in to bury his face against Geralt’s shoulder. “No.” He mumbled. “I just want to know when you changed yours.”

Geralt sighed and leant his head against Jaskier’s. “You were always beautiful to me, when I saw you watching me. I thought you were beautiful and your scent, it reminded me of the ocean even before I knew what you were.”

“You reached for your swords.” Jaskier reminded him.

“You wouldn’t have been the first human to try and kill me.” Geralt muttered. “When I realised you were looking for me, I assumed the worst. I was wrong.”

“But I’m a monster.” 

“No. You’re just not human. Neither am I. Doesn’t make us monsters.” 

Jaskier laughed and snuggled closer against Geralt’s chest. “So when exactly did I woo you, oh great witcher? I thought I’d been more subtle.”

“Jaskier, you are as subtle as a Roach on a rooftop.”

Jaskier furrowed his brow. “I. What? Geralt, that doesn’t even make sense?”

Geralt laughed. “Long story.”

“Tell me.” He joined in with Geralt’s laughter and linked their hands together. 

And Geralt did. He told Jaskier of the time where he’d come back from a contract to find his horse standing on the top of the tavern. To this day no one knew how the the mare had managed to end up on the roof. Geralt suspected a mage had been trying to get back at him for something. Either way, the entire village had gathered and darling Roach had ended up with her own Gwent card to mark the occasion. 

Jaskier had been in fits of laughter by the end of the story, muffling the noise in his hands. “Oh, darling.” He frowned and looked around the camp. “Where is she now?” 

Geralt looked up. They’d retrieved her from the tavern before heading back towards Cintra but Jaskier hadn’t seen the mare since they’d made camp earlier that evening. Geralt gave a sharp whistle and the mare came trotting out of the trees. 

Jaskier grinned. “Well now, isn’t she a clever girl?” He cooed at the mare who flicked her ears with a snort. 

“Hmm.” Geralt said fondly as he stroked the horse’s muzzle. “She is.”

“Why wait until now, Geralt?” Jaskier asked, holding up their hands when Geralt gave him a confused look. 

Geralt shrugged. “I was losing you anyway, thought you should know, before we part.”

Jaskier groaned. “But I could have had weeks of kissing you, and now we only have tonight!” He pouted. 

Geralt hummed and held Jaskier’s cheek so they were facing each other in front of the fire. “Then let’s not waste time.”

Jaskier surged forward and claimed Geralt’s lips with his own, a kiss that he had been dreaming of ever since their eyes had met in the tavern and every time Geralt looked at him ever since. Every song that he had been repressing and every shimmering glow of love in his heart bloomed under Geralt’s kiss. Geralt’s hands wrapped around his waist to pull him closer and Jaskier hummed happily, not noticing the glow that begun to weave around them, the water in the air responding to his call without him even realising it. 

They kissed until they couldn’t breathe and then they kissed some more, holding each other close until the dawn began to rise over the horizon and it was time for their adventure to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo!! Nearly at the end :D Let me know what you think or come find me on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/).
> 
> \- Wolfie


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the finale! Sorry it took so long... I forgot I hadn't posted it and I was really busy over on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/) with ace week! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

  
Jaskier held the glistening sea shell potion bottle in his hands as he bobbed gently in the shallow waters of the docks. Geralt was sat on the edge with bare feet dangling in the cold salty water. Ciri had already snuck back into the castle on her own, hugging them both tightly before she darted into the crowd to escape the guards. Jaskier had laughed at that, she may be a princess by name but the child had street smarts beyond any royal family he’d met before. Perhaps it was Destiny at play, or perhaps the royal family of Cintra were not all that they seemed. 

Either way, Geralt and Jaskier had made sure to keep their distance from the city. Calanthe would probably have them both killed on sight. Geralt for claiming the law of surprise, and Jaskier for maybe sort of kidnapping the princess. 

So they’d made their way for the docks instead to say their own goodbyes. Jaskier had dived back into the ocean with glee. It was his home and the waters welcomed him more than that of any river. This ocean was his domain, his kingdom after all. When he’d surfaced again he’d found Geralt watching him with sad eyes. He’d shook his damp fringe from his own eyes and swam over to the witcher. It hadn’t taken much to persuade the witcher to visit his underworld home. 

Neither of them had been ready to say goodbye. 

So Jaskier dived down to his cosy little cave network and brewed the potion that would allow Geralt to temporarily take on the form of a mermaid. When Jaskier had returned to shore the sun had been setting and Geralt had been pacing angrily along the pier. The sounds of Jaskier splashing against the gentle waves had caught Geralt’s attention though and he was now sitting by the edge. 

“Are you sure about this?” Jaskier asked with a tilt of his head. “A night of kissing by the fire doesn’t mean you have to come with me.”

Geralt took the sea shell and downed the contents in response, wiping his chin with a smirk as if the potion hadn’t been absolutely vile like Jaskier knew that it was. 

“Gods, you are such an idiot.” Jaskier muttered and pulled Geralt into the water as the potion began to take effect, changing his legs into fins. 

“Fuck!” Geralt cursed through gritted teeth as he gripped onto Jaskier’s shoulders. 

“I told you it would hurt!” Jaskier rolled his eyes and brushed Geralt’s hair from off his face. “And take this shirt off. My magic will transform your trousers with your legs but this will only weigh you down.”

Geralt just groaned as silvery scales began to appear under the water and along his cheeks. Jaskier wanted to kiss every single one as they appeared. Gods the man was made to be a mermaid. He was gorgeous, it was really quite unfair. Jaskier tugged at Geralt’s shirt until he managed to get it over his head and flung the black fabric to the shore. 

“There we go, and the tail is coming in nicely.” Jaskier winked as he stroked one of his tentacles along the newly formed fishtail under the water. Then he cupped Geralt’s face with his hands and kissed him, just a faint brush of his lips, to distract the witcher from the gills that were bubbling up under the skin on his neck. 

“Jask!” Geralt gasped and opened his eyes. The yellow of his irises shone even brighter in this form, an unexpected but stunning side-effect. “Fuck. That hurts!”

“I know. I know.” Jaskier cooed and rested his head against Geralt’s. “Can you swim?”

Geralt grunted and splashed his tail. “I think so. How long do I have?”

“A few hours, but I have more potion at my home, should you wish to stay longer.” 

Another grunted. “Can we talk underwater?”

Jaskier laughed. “No.” He drawled sarcastically. “Mermaids and sea witches never talk underwater.”

“Fuck off.” Geralt grumbled. 

Jaskier grinned and released his lover, assessing him for a moment to make sure he wasn’t going to sink to the bottom of the ocean, but Geralt seemed to have gotten used to his fins and was now treading the water with no problem. He bopped Geralt on the nose and then dived. 

He swam fast down towards his home, twirling around in the water to make sure that Geralt was following him. The sight was breathtaking. Geralt in a shirt and armour had been a sight to behold but here, under the water his bare muscles rippling against the water and his hair flying out behind him…

Jaskier was seriously considering trapping the witcher by his side forever. His mother would be so proud. 

But alas, Geralt belonged on the land. He protected the land and its humans from the monsters that roamed the surface. Just like Jaskier and his mother protected the mermaids from the more nefarious sea creatures. 

“Oh, darling…” Jaskier twirled in the water and grabbed Geralt’s hand so they could swim together. “You look divine.”

“I feel ridiculous.” Geralt grumbled so Jaskier pulled them to a stop so he could embrace Geralt. “My hair.” Geralt glared at the strands that floated in a halo around his head. “it’s—”

“It’s gorgeous, my dear.” Jaskier pulled Geralt into a kiss. It was different underwater but for, Jaskier at least, it felt even better. This was him kissing Geralt fully as himself, in his natural environment. 

It was even better because they didn’t need to pull apart to breathe, the gills took care of that. They kissed slowly, enjoying the feel of each other’s embrace in the cool water. Jaskier delighted in running his fingers down Geralt’s chest. Land dwellers really ruined everything with the invention of clothes. 

They were interrupted by a herd of seahorses dancing around Geralt’s hair. Jaskier laughed and tried to shoo the curious creatures but they could sense Jaskier’s magic running through his veins.

“Jaskier.” Geralt groaned. “They won’t leave me alone.”

“Well then, I’ll race you to the caves, dear heart.” Jaskier winked and kissed Geralt’s cheek before diving off again. 

In the end Geralt ended up staying for a week in the caves that Jaskier called his home. His mother had been delighted that Jaskier had taken a witcher prisoner. Geralt had raised an eyebrow at the word. Jaskier had been too mortified to correct his mother’s mistake, mumbling something about cultural differences. After the week was up he let Geralt go with a heavy heart. 

His mother had banished him from their home after that and he spent the next few months moping in the mermaids’ palaces and letting them braid his hair whilst he pined for Geralt of Rivia. They’d come to an arrangement. Jaskier would go back to the surface for winter and spend the colder months at Geralt’s home in Kaer Morhen, and once a year in the summer months Geralt would rejoin Jaskier under the sea for a week or two, depending on whether Jaskier could raid his mother’s potion supplies again. 

So maybe it wasn’t the fairytale ending that Jaskier had always dreamed of when he was young but it was love. They made it work, him and Geralt. The sea witch and the witcher, one from land and one from sea. They made it work. 

And really was there any better fairytale than that?

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been on my prompt list for a while so sorry! 
> 
> In other news I've just started writing an Ice Skating AU which I am veeeery excited about! :D 
> 
> Comments are lovely and maybe come find me on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
